Francia conoce a Madagascar
by lori777
Summary: El joven Francia vive la época del Imperialismo, y está en busca de nuevos hermanitos que sigan su amoroso ejemplo. Madagascar OC


**LoRi777**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Aclaración: Debido al contenido de la serie original, por favor no se ofenda nadie, es sólo con finen cómicos.**

**Advertencia: Comedia histórica**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Francia conoce a Madagascar**

Las hermosas costas de la "Gran Isla" están cubiertas de selva pura, un hermoso verde cubre todo a la vista, grandes árboles que te invitan a conocerlos gracias a sus encantadores y exóticos frutos, además el la brisa marina llega más allá de la costa y traviesamente cubre de rocío las hojas de la selva. Esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo Francia de la casa malgache.

El hermoso Francia estaba ataviado con su traje de colonizador, pero no era un colonizador salvaje e incivilizado como en otros tiempos, ahora era un colonizador moderno que tenía deseos de compartir su amor con todo el mundo conocido para compartir su idea de la libertad. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza cruzó la enorme maleza esperando a encontrar a alguien como él, a un nuevo "hermanito".

Cansado de tanto andar sin rumbo, el joven país decidió sentarse sobre una roca gigante, cubierta de liana, le daba un toque encantador. El rubio suspiró decepcionado, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando de pronto un extraño ruido entre las ramas atrajo su atención. Las ramas que estaban ubicadas sobre su persona comenzaron a agitarse con violencia, Francia se preparo para un ataque salvaje, pero lo único que salió fue una exquisita mujer.

Ella tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, recogidos con dos coletas rebeldes, su piel era morena, y vestía con un ligero atuendo en color morado, con alhajas por todos lados, típico de la zona. Sus enormes ojos cafés se cruzaron con aquellos azul cielo de Francia, él quedo prendado de aquella chica. El muchacho observó cada movimiento de la dama, ella bajo de los árboles con gran habilidad.

—¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto desafiante al tener a aquel hombre frente a frente.

—¡Oh! Mi nombre _mademoiselle_, es Francia —decía mientras hacía una reverencia, pero al momento de continuar se dio cuenta que la bella señorita se alejaba de ahí. —¡_Mademoiselle!_!—gritó frustrado y corrió detrás de ella.

Ella volteó algo molesta porque no tenía interés en un hombre extranjero como él, pero Francia era algo insistente.

—¡Qué bueno que le di alcance!—dijo recuperando el aire, tenia algo de mala condición.

Otro extraño ruido distrajo a Francia, era similar a cuando ella apareció pero en menor grado, de pronto apareció una extraña criatura, el joven nunca había visto algo así, un animal gris con ojos enormes y amarillos, parecía un mapache pero no estaba cercano de serlo. Francia lo sostuvo entre sus manos para luego soltar un grito abrasador.

—¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué rayos es eso?—pregunto sin soltar al animal.

—No es un eso es un Lémur…—contestó ella tomando a su mascota. El adorable animalito se colocó sobre sus hombros y se convirtió en una bufanda alrededor del cuello de la muchacha. —Cola anillada… es su nombre—dijo la muchacha acariciando al animalito es su hombro con una mano.

—¡Interesante!—exclamo Francia algo nervioso. —Y tu nombre, ¿cuál es tu nombre?—agregó interesado. Ella calló un momento, dudando de decir su nombre.

—…Madagascar—contestó finalmente con algo de reserva.

Francia se arrodilló frente a Madagascar, tomo su mano entre la suya y depósito un suave beso a modo de saludo. El pequeño "Cola anillada" se sacudió su cola y atacó de nuevo a Francia, el joven soltó un grito y comenzó a correr en círculos con el lémur en su rostro, la chica se quedo observándolo.

_«Ese chico es algo extraño»_ pensó para si misma, mientras veía a su nuevo "hermano mayor" huir de Cola Anillada, su querido amigo y lémur.

_Lémur_

_Los lémures son un grupo de primates encontrados solamente en la Isla de Madagascar. Hoy existen cerca de 60 tipos de lémures que viven prácticamente en cada hábitat a lo largo de la isla. , es por eso que los franceses no conocían a ese tipo de animal._

_El lémur de cola anillada es la única especie dentro del géneromonotípico lémur y, al igual que otros lémures, se encuentra únicamente en la isla deMadagascar, principalmente al sur._

_Construyendo Madagascar_

_Madagascar fue escenario de la eterna disputa entre Francia e Inglaterra, siendo de grandes intereses para ambos. Sin embargo Francia resultaría vencedora legalmente gracias al tratado de la Conferencia de Berlín, el tratado impulsado por Alemania y que se firmó por un grupo de países europeos para la repartición del África. De esa manera Madagascar terminó siendo dominio completamente francés, más su verdadera influencia era poca a comparación de sus otras colonias africanas._

_El hombre malgache que se había gobernado a si mismo no respeto mucho la idea de estar bajo dominio francés, por ello comenzaron las revueltas y los problemas con Francia. Un grupo insurrecto dentro de la isla movilizó los malgaches contra el francés. Madagascar se preparaba para su total emancipación._

_ La independencia de Madagascar no llegó sino hasta algunos años después de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Dentro de la misma Francia, un ex soldado constituyó un fuerte para la protección del hombre Malgache, abogando por sus derechos. Gracias a las insurrecciones, y a la creación de un partido dentro de la misma isla, Madagascar se pudo declarar libre de Francia, a partir del 14 de octubre 1958._

_[Fragmento tomado de un ensayo de mi autoría "Madagascar & Seychelles"_

_Fuentes: Bertaux Pierre (1972) África, desde la prehistoria hasta los estados actuales. Siglo XXI editores, México._

_Carrillo García José (1971) África subdesarrollo, colonialismo y otros temas. Ediciones de cultura popular, S. A. México._

_Rodney Walter (1982) De cómo Europa subdesarrollo África. Siglo XXI editores. México._

_Saavedra C. José Arturo: compilador (2009) África. Perpectiva sobre su cultura e historia I. Colegio de México, México D.F:_

_Revista Estudios de Asia y África (2009) Colegio de México, Centro de Estudios de Asia y África.]_


End file.
